


if there is something to see (let me see it before i go)

by writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But still sorry, F/F, for any pain i cause, it's intentional, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live/pseuds/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live
Summary: I remember this one.It made me cry.That statement has a lot less of an impact if you knew how much I make myself cry... #butyoudont, so yeah.





	

****

_**tell him I never took off the glasses he gave me. tell him, that everything I am, alex, it’s because you were in my life. tell him of the first time I took to the skies. tell him of the message i tried to share, and the love and family i gained along the way. tell him, alex. tell him my story. tell him how kara danvers became national city’s hero. tell him… tell him the story of supergirl, and how it all started with a plane falling from the sky.**  _

_kara couldn’t tell what what was heavier; the weight of fort rozz, or the knowledge that each push–each shove–took her farther and farther from her family, friends, her old life and the people she had chosen to protect above all else. and as the metal of the old prison crunched under her hands, she wondered, just for a moment… what it would be like._

_a family of her own, kids, a house with a white picket fence, rao, maybe even a pet of some sort. she hadn’t lied to j’ohn; it would **never** be her life. she had always been meant for more. for greatness. for the kind of loneliness that crept up in the middle of the night and made a home within her heart. for solitude. her cousin had a fortress dedicated to it, after all. it was to be her destiny. but as she broke through the earth’s atmosphere and touched the stars she had once traveled through so long ago… she wondered…_

_——————–_

_will you… can we stay like this; just you and me? the world isn’t so heavy when you’re beside me, alex. can we just stay like this… just for a minute?_

_hmm… how about this, i’ll be selfish and give you **two**._

_you’re the best, you know that?_

_**shh** , you’re wasting your–_

_——————–_

_will you love me tomorrow?_

_are you questioning the validity of my love for you?_

_alex, i’m serious… when the sun hits this bed tomorrow, will you still love me?_

_kara–i **will** love you with every sunrise and every sunset. i will love you in the twilight and the breaking of day. **there is no me without you** , and i have no interest in a life that doesn’t have you in it. and honestly, what greater love could there be, then one that came from the stars? _

_——————-_

_do you ever think about it?_

_think about what–we’re not talking about take-out options anymore… are we?_

_kara…sweetheart, you **just** ate._

_twenty-two minutes is a **long** time to go without sticky buns, alex._

_oh rao, you’re just like a child. i don’t know **why** i even feel like i **want to have one** with you around._

_oh sweet sticky goodness–wait–i am **not** a child–i just enjoy the consumption of foo—did you just say you wanted a **baby**?!_

_and if i **did**?_

_…we’re gonna need more sticky buns. and a turkey baster—that’s how it works, right?_

_kara we don’t even ow– **oh my god** get away from me where did you even **find that** kara eliza if you **touch me** with that baster you are **never** touching me a—_

_——————–_

_alex. alex **look** at her. we **did** that. _

_**i** did that. you just **stood there** with ice chips and **chirpy commentary** as i shoved a **—-** out of my **—-**_

_but i **helped**! don’t you remember **how** she came to be?_

_kara i **swear** to all the gods if you **mention** that turkey baster again i’m eating all your sticky buns for the **next** month. _

_you just gave birth to our **daughter** , alex. the sticky buns are yours, love, you’ve earned them. _

_…it’s less fun when you just give ‘em up._

_so you don’t want ‘em?_

_**i so did not say that.** your sticky buns are **mine** , danvers, but first… have you decided on a name?_

_i still can’t believe you’re trusting me with that._

_it can’t be worse than **st** icky **bond** bo **nd**. _

_hmm… i maintain that’s still a solid choice._

_**kara.** _

_okay- **okay** … alex, may i formally introduce you to our daughter…_

_——————–_

_could you have predicted this, kara? what our lives would become._

_oh alex, i don’t think **anyone** saw this coming. well, correction, **i did** , but my vision is **exceptional** , you know?_

_your humility **astounds** me._

_thank you, love muffin. i do try._

_i love you, kara danvers. i always have, and i always will._

_i know– **ow** , alex! we literally **just** watched star wars. how did you not see that coming? _

_…that’s not the only thing i don’t see coming tonight._

_alex are you–alex **i’m sorry** wait–i have sticky buns?_

_…bring the sticky buns. and that ice cream you’ve been hoarding._

_you noticed that?_

_**oh, kara.** _

_——————–_

_**the weight was lifting. the prison that had been tied to her life for so long had begun to drift away. her eyes watched it go, her hand prints forever etched into its walls. she glanced down at them. the hands that had saved so many. the hands that had held loved ones, friends, and a random snake or two. they shook in the silence of space. she would never touch alex again. never brush the hair from her face. never sooth the worry lines and wipe away the tears that life brought. she would never map out the contours of her body; catalog the way she breathed and moved in moments of pure exultation. alex was gone. and she was alone once more. lost in a universe of stars and the utter vastness of space.** _

**_i don’t know if i’ll ever find you again, alex. i don’t know if you knew… if you had an inkling of how i felt, but i love you, alex. i always have, and i always will. so… when you find him… tell him the story of supergirl. tell him about the girl who flew to save the one who gave her wings._ **

**_eyes closed in peace, a chest at rest, hands still. supergirl had saved the world she had promised to protect. kara danvers had saved the girl she loved. and now the child of the stars had returned to them…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I really just want to apologize for my summarizing skills, again. 
> 
> Because I really suck.
> 
> Probably because I'm not even tryin' anymore.
> 
> Was I ever? 
> 
> #theworldwillneverknow


End file.
